ialfandomcom-20200215-history
Vikto
Vilmos, B. (1981). Vikto. ---- Vikto was created by Vilmos Bõsz (born 1949) the South-Hungarian town Pécs. It is based on Latin, incorporating other elements. It is easily understandable at first sight for any polyglot. The noun has nominative, accusative and genitive. Genitive can also expressed by the preposition «de» and noun can end on any sound. Both show the flexibility of the language. The periodical Viktoblatt, along with short articles, gives information on new words. Bõsz (»Furious« in Hungarian) hopes that one Nostradamus' (1503–1566) prophecies will be fulfilled in connection with Vikto, too. It reads (IV. 56.):"After the victory of the furious language, the spirit will rest in calmness and silence." ---- LA NORVEGA BIBLIO novello, skribibat Kutas Ilona al avir mys vikta tradukcio de Bõsz Vilmos Un granda travivo del vivo mys bat la skoprado de thaumoza mundus la lingvojs. Tia ekmovado habit familia origon: la matera avir mys bat theologia professor, et lokvibat dekokt lingvojn. A ry bat la lingvistik et religio tre grava. Sorre ry non potibat instrui myn germane, hebraee, pole aut angle, nam my bat kvin anna, liam ry mortibat. Mon in la genoj mys my sentit aliep, ut my debiust vadi suren la vio rys. Lie un membru bibliothekoera delegacios my passizibat un semanon in Oslo. Post la richa, interessanta programmoj my rapidibat domen omnidie en la hotela kamro, ut la sola vesperojn my agiust kommune kum la nova filu mys, kum un angla-norvega bilingva Biblio. My trovibat tion unat die sur la noxarmor, liam my engradibat en la kamro mys, lio bat poste tra un seman la domal mys. Versemble in la christiana landoj est la ethicio providi la gastojn kum Biblio, sed my otiep, in Oslo trovibat sen une kum tia praxo. La trovado kum Biblio memorizibat kaj la infantaetaton mys. Lie reformata pastoridu us tote deksix anna aetat mys my vivibat pad la parochio, vadibat en templum et bat un Biblion legita hum. Poste in sekva tridek annoj de vivo mys non venibat en la manoj mys la Libro Librojs. Io inicibat la granda ludo. My legibat la angla kolumnon Biblios, poste my komparibat tion kum la norvega pagno, et per vettempa bibliognostado mys my ekkomprendibat untempe la texton, et la angla-germana mixata norvega voxojn. Lie passibat la dioj, la Biblio et my ny mixadibat in un plus pli proma filessum.My ektimibat del promada disvado. Sixat die my sentibat tie, ut kvia bone ust dome kontinui tia ludon. My decidibat, kleptit la Biblion. Ultima vespere post la legado my enpozibat lyn en la koffer. Poste my delumizibat, sed my non potibat ekdormi. In la obskurum my spektibat mon la kofferon, lio kryptibat la filun mys. Granda pugno agitadibat in la kapo mys. La pugno feribat la sekva kvaestiojn: :- Kleptoer et pastoridin. Kvie kompoziust my syme tia du thingojn in my ipse? :- Tiep, in tia Biblio geskribiturbat kaj in du bella lingvoj: "Ne kleptij!" :- Kvion diciust la avir mys, se ry gesciiust, ut sea nepot kleptibat un Biblion?! My pensit, io est non hafacila solvi la finon historios! Matene my exprendibat ex la koffer la Biblion, repozibat lyn suren la noxarmor, et kum koffer in la manoj et in la kor mys kum granda kviet my exgradibat ex la kamro. * http://www.mek.iif.hu/porta/szint/human/szepirod/modern/martinov/ ::'' Traduction a Interlingua '' LE BIBLIA NORVEGIAN Un novella per Ilona Kutas A mi granpatre Traducite in Interlingua per Ferenc Jeszenszky Le discoperta del mundo meraviliose del linguas es le grande experientia de mi vita. Le motivation pro isto proveniva ab radices familial. Mi granpatre materne, un professor de theologia, maestrava dece-octo linguas. Le linguas e le religion era multo importante pro ille. Ille non poteva inseniar me le germano, le hebreo, le polonese le anglese proque io habeva solmente cinque annos quando ille moriva. lo senti solmente alicubi in mi genes que io debe sequer su passos. Como membro de un delegation de bibliothecarios, io passava un septimana in Oslo. Post le ric e interessante programmas diurne io curreva semper a mi camera de mi hotel pro passar le vesperes solitari in le compania de mi nove amico: un Biblia bilingue anglo-norvegian. Io lo habeva trovate super le tabula de nocte al prime die post haber entrate le camera de hotel, mi focar pro un septimana. Forsan il es costumari in le cameras de hotel del paises christian poner un Biblia al disposition dei hospites. lo experientiava iste custume pro le prime vice durante mi sojorno in Oslo. Le trovar de ille Biblia me rememorava anque a mi infantia. Como filia de un pastor protestante, vivente al residentia parochial usque mi etate de decesex annos, io soleva ir al ecclesia e leger le Biblia. Ma durante le trenta annos ulterior de mi vita io non mesmo teneva un Biblia in mi manos. Un grande joco comenciava. Io legeva le columna anglese del pagina, lo comparava con le columna norvegian e, con le adjuta de me cognoscencia ancian del Biblia, io comenciava comprender al mesme tempore e le texto e le vocabulos norvegian de origine miscite anglese e german. De die in die le Biblia e io deveniva amicos de plus in plus proxime. lo comenciava timer mi separation imminente ab iilo. AI sexte dei I sentiva grande desiro de continuar le joco anque a casa. Pro isto io decideva robar le Biblia. Post haber legite lo, io lo impacchettava in mi valise al ultime vespere. Ma post haber extinguite le lampa, io no poteva addormir me. In le obscuritate io surveliava le valise claudite con mi amico in illo. Un lucta rabiava in mi capite. Iste lucta sublevava le questiones sequente: :– Como pote io reconciliar que io es le filia de un pastor e un fur al mesme tempore? :– In plus, il ha essite scribite in iste Biblia in duo belle linguas: “Non roba!” :– Que dicerea mi granpatre si ile sapeva que su granfilia ha robate un Biblia? lo crede que vos pote imaginar le fin del historia! A1 matino io prendeva le Biblia ex mi valise, lo replaciava al tabula de nocte e, con mi valise in le mano e con grande calma in le corde, io abandonava le camera. * http://www.mek.iif.hu/porta/szint/human/szepirod/modern/martinov/ ---- Ligamines, Links, Ligoj. * http://flagspot.net/flags/lingplan.html * http://www.ibiblio.org/gutenberg/etext04/bblia10.txt * http://www.mek.iif.hu/porta/szint/human/szepirod/modern/martinov/